


Lancaster Week 2020

by A_Guy_Called_2623



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Ship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Guy_Called_2623/pseuds/A_Guy_Called_2623
Summary: Another ship week? Why yes, of course, this time focusing on the absolutely wholesome pairing of Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose. These two are just a blast to write, so expect more of *them* in future writings. A lot more. :)
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Lancaster Week





	1. Prompt 1: Jealousy

Ruby Rose would never admit it to anyone, but seeing Jaune in his hoodie in that Mistralian blacksmith had possessed her with a certain feeling. The way he admitted to his rather childish ambition and yet honorable commitment to the task he put his mind to. There was something enviable about that, and she was absolutely green with it.

After the first round of nightmares for the two, her arms were wide open and a shoulder to cry on was offered. But he’d never take it, infuriatingly opting to just wallow in his sadness. Things only seemed to get worse when Qrow joined the group, as he was a constant reminder of how Team STRQ was oh-so-special and never once had anything go wrong. Everyone just got each other, and not just in partner connections. Ruby was tired, and the green haze just grew. Upon reaching Mistral City, things began to slow down as another school year approached, but studies were the last thing on her mind. Ren and Nora were practically attached at the hip, and it just taunted her even more because Jaune was still too dense to notice how bad she had it for him.

It all came to a head when Qrow left the house to go searching for other Huntsmen and Huntresses after the group met with Headmaster Lionheart. Ren and Nora were sparring in the basement, while the knight and the rose sat in the common room.

"Jaune?" She began, almost hesitantly. “How do you feel about Nora and Ren?”

“Huh?” he replied, somewhat bewildered. “Wh- What do you mean?”

“Well,” she continued, “how do you feel about them being… Together?”

His hand gradually came up to the back of his neck. “I mean, more power to them, it’s nice.”

“Uh-huh…” Ruby’s eyes narrowed slightly. “What would you say about joining in, as it were?”

Jaune’s eyebrow raised. “Ruby, are you asking if we could partner up?”

_ By the shattered moon, he’s not an oblivious idiot after all! _ She thought, before hastily responding. “Yeah, you could say something like that.”

“In that case Ruby,” he replied, “We should definitely work on team attacks! It’s honestly kind of surprising that through these last few months on the road we haven’t figured one out. I’ve been thinking we could call it ‘Red Knight’, and I could launch you vertically on my shield…”

The look of excitement faded from Ruby’s eyes and was quickly replaced with a hand as the density of her dork showed once again.


	2. Prompt 2: Hobbies

"KnightofVale, you're going down!"

"Hah, you would think so wouldn't you Ruby? Or should I call you 'LilDeadR3aper'?"

A large explosion rocked Ruby's scroll screen as her level 8 central tower fell to a measly level four Vomit Boy. She cast a withering glare towards the carriage wall, hoping to stare right through, into Jaune on the other side. "Well played, Jaune," she sneered. "But of course you realize that this means war."

In the other room, Jaune was just laughing at Ruby's highly manufactured pout over the scroll cameras. "That's what you get for not using the cheap units," he chuckled.

"But I can't use Grimm!" she snapped back at him. "Even in a game, it makes me feel all weird!"

"Uh-huh, sure," he flatly replied. "What about the White Fang?"

"I can't after Haven! The guy who leads them cut my sister's arm off and stabbed her girlfriend! Besides, there are cheap things that aren't evil!"

"Oh really?" Jaune's smirk grew. "Name the ones that are under 2 aura then."

Ruby paled over the camera feed, before quickly going red as her trademark cloak. "We- We- Well, there's the Atlas Mines, Neon, Nolan, AK-200-"

"That costs three, Ruby. It doesn't count." He quickly, and rather smugly, replied.

"Gah-dum-Dah!- WHATEVER!" she shouted, simultaneously in agitation and to cover her rapidly rising blush. "Just be warned, Jaune Arc, I take no prisoners! Only towers!"

He leaned forwards towards the scroll, a confident and cheerful smirk on his face. "Game on."

It was at that moment, a blast rocked the train and passengers began to scream wildly. Ruby allowed herself to indulge in a rather large, and what some might call, a shit-eating grin. "Maybe next time, Arc. I'll get you for sure next time." The camera clicked off and the two charged towards the roof of the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they are playing Amity Arena, because why not. It's heavily implied in the marketing to be in-universe, and Ruby is a canon gamer to an extent. So... Why not, you know? :p


	3. Prompt 3: Sub In: "Telling Qrow"

Jaune had always been a little slow with certain parts of his life as a huntsman. He hadn't even heard of aura until it was unlocked midway through Initiation, his semblance was still evading his trials. But there was one thing he was certain of, despite his unknowing exterior: Ruby Rose was far more than a friend.

Across Mistral, after the Fall shattered their old lives, both were grieving. And one night under the stars as he tried training himself to exhaustion, Ruby was right there in a cloud of red rose petals to throw his sword and scroll away from him.

"No," her little voice said, pleadingly. "I won't let you do this, Jaune." Blue eyes filled with stress and grief locked with silver, full of worry and fear. He tried to turn away to retrieve the flung items, but she grabbed his forearms and stared right into his soul. "Jaune, I know it's hard, but you can't throw yourself away like this. Stay, for the people who are still here."

She then began to pull him down so they'd be at eye level. "Please," she asked, clearly in pain about something. "If not for all of us, then for the betterment of yourself."

"Ruby I-" Jaune began, but the disheartened pools of silver flooded his mind. Something about how the moonlight reflected out of them made him lose track of everything he was going to say. "Alright," he conceded. "I'll stop. For you at least."

A small smile came onto Ruby's face, as she pulled Jaune into a tight embrace. "That's good Jaune." A pat on the back for reassurance. "I'll always be here for you," she breathed.

No other words could be spoken by either, and soon they were asleep stacked against one another. A black crow, dark as the night, with stinging red eyes looked over the sight in fondness.

* * *

Everything settled down soon after that night, and the merry team continued on their way towards Haven. The knight and rose drew closer together and not just physically on the trek. But after Oniyuri, a new hurdle presented itself.

"Oh Brothers, why him…?" Ruby groaned as she paced wildly. "I understand why he's here but _why here_?"

"Ruby you saw that creepy guy back at the village! Your aura still isn't in the green yet! What if someone else comes and tries to take you aga-?!"

"Jaune!" she shouted, immediately stopping his panicked frenzy. "I'll be fine, bad things have happened before. And besides," she added with an attempted chuckle, "I've got a big strong knight to watch my back."

A groan rumbled out of a nearby alley, and the two gave each other a nervous glance. "He's not ok," Ruby mumbled. "I shouldn't have jumped in like that."

"You were doing what you thought needed to be done, Ruby," Jaune replied as they walked towards the wounded man. "That's the mark of a true huntress."

Ruby let off a single halfhearted chuckle to that. "Thanks, Jaune." The two came up to the alleyway entrance and Jaune stood to the side in a guard position as Ruby began to patch her uncle up.

* * *

From that point forward, the two had taken an unspoken agreement to never let the other out of their sights, platonically, of course, Ruby would often reassure Nora and Ren, all the while fighting down a pink tint in her cheeks. Further onward through the wildlands of Anima, the two grew even closer, to the point of near-instinctual combat maneuvers without even a syllable needing to be uttered.

After Kuroyuri, and the arrival to Mistral, things settled down again. Qrow was mostly hospitalized from the attack at Oniyuri, Ren and Nora were still quite rattled about their battle with the Beast, and Jaune and Ruby had taken the implication to find a proper place to rest and relax until an audience with Lionheart could be struck.

"Hmm… this looks nice and quaint," Ruby thought aloud. "Would not mind spending a few months here honestly.."

"Well if all goes right," Jaune replied, "We shouldn't be here _that_ long. Few weeks at best."

"Hopefully," she sighed in return. "As crazy as it sounds, it's almost like home. But at the same time, its nothing like Patch."

"They do say home is where the heart is," Jaune said with a glance to her, causing the Reaper to go a deep red.

"I'll talk to the person in charge, see how much we can rent it for. You go back and tell the others, ok?" Jaune nodded in response and walked off towards the Mistral City Hospital.

* * *

"And by the luck of those maybe-non-existent gods, we've got a place to stay," Jaune explained to Nora, Ren, and the pensive Qrow. "Ruby will give one of us a call and that will be that, we'll be good to go." As if on cue, his scroll began to ring. "Oh, must be it, she's sending directions now."

"Hey, kid," Qrow began, gesturing the knight over.

Jaune's heartbeat began to rise at this. " _Are we that obvious?"_ He thought worriedly. " _Is he gonna try to give me the parent talk?"_

"Yes, Mr. Branwen, sir?", he said with notable anxiety in his voice.

"Sir and Mr. Branwen make me feel old, kid, just call me Qrow."

"Right yeah. Of course Qrow." Jaune slowly began to redden, as he slowly raised a hand to the back of his neck. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I know how you feel about my niece."

Jaune paled and looked away. "Yeah we are obvious weren't we?" he mumbled.

"I saw worse on Team STRQ, but yes, you two are about the most obviously infatuated pair I've ever seen."

"We haven't even held hands yet, what gave it away?" He whispered, drawing a raised eyebrow from the man.

"Well whatever it was, I know you know she's a strong person, but she's also rather prone to bottle her emotions up." He glanced at the flask on the table next to him with a deep sigh. "Runs in the family. So you need to be there for her if those walls ever come down. I don't think either of us needs to know what would happen if you weren't." At that, he laid a hand on Harbinger and gave it two small pats. "I may not be her father, but let me just tell you, no force of land or sea would stop our family's vengeance if you ever hurt her."

Jaune paled but stiffened up. "Don't worry Qrow, I'll be the absolute best I can be, for both our sakes."

The older man gently chuckled. "That's all I needed to hear. You'll do great kid. Welcome to the family." He looked around. "Would you mind helping your future uncle-in-law to the new house?"

* * *

"Hey there Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed as he and Jaune made their way to one of the guest bedrooms. "So, judging by how long it took you two, I'm going to guess-"

"Ruby," Qrow began. "You don't need to worry. If you want to become more than just battle partners with this guy, I wholeheartedly approve. He's a good kid, through and through."

She near-instantly went as red as her cloak. "I-I don't know what you mean."

"Ruby," Qrow continued, with a light smile. "It's fine. Just do what makes you happy, and stick with your friends. There's nothing more important than them."

All three let off a slight chuckle, before Jaune carefully moved closer to Ruby, taking her hand in his. "Ruby, I can't promise the world, but if you need someone there to help you, I'll have your back. Through good times and bad, and thick and thin, just like you were for me."

"Oh just hug it out already!" A voice exclaimed. All three turned to see Nora and Ren standing by the door, the former grinning wildly in her usual manner. "Right?!"

"Excuse her," Ren promptly replied as he pulled his partner away. "Return to what you were doing, pretend we weren't here."

Qrow, Ruby, and Jaune looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. And maybe, just maybe, Jaune and Ruby were even closer by the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Special thanks to ClemPrime13 and the RWBY Nook for this prompt, I doubt I'd have been able to pull anything out for eavesdropping so this really helped a lot.
> 
> Full Prompt is here:
> 
> Ruby and Jaune have started dating during their trek across Mistral, mostly due to their mutual need to have someone to share their pain with. They now face their greatest challenge… Telling Qrow.
> 
> Aside from that, I hope you will enjoy the future works on this page!


	4. Prompt 4: Reassurance

"HA! HYA!"

The sounds of the Mistral night were shattered for Ruby as Jaune loudly cried out. She lept to her feet and rushed over towards a nearby clearing. The knight stood in a ray of moonlight, a determined scowl marring his normally chipper face. His attention was focused on a single tree stump, and a light blue projection tore into Ruby's heart.

"Alright Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions. Shield up."

Ruby could only stand and watch as Jaune lead into another strike, with another anguished shout.

"I know this can be frustrating," the voice of Pyrrha continued, "and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves, you've grown so much since we started training. And I know this is just the beginning."

The recording shut off and Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors with a heavy sigh. He turned around, and silver eyes locked with sky blues. "Oh, hey Ruby," he weakly responded. She only looked back at him, worry crossing her face.

"Yeah I know," he said in a low tone. "I shouldn't be out this late, especially not alone, but its… Its been hard."

Ruby looked to the side for a moment, before answering. "Yeah, it has been. But we've made it this far, we can't give up yet. Haven could be just around the corner, for all we know. And we'll find who did this, trust me."

Jaune gave a bitter but, at the same time, genuine chuckle. "Thanks, Ruby."

"Any time, Jaune. Now I think you should hit the old knapsack, it's pretty early." With that, she walked over to the knight and walked alongside him back to the sputtering campfire. "Jaune, I know things look bad now, they always have, but I need you to promise that you won't let it get the better of you. You're an amazing friend, and I don't want to lose you."

"I promise, Ruby," Jaune replied, a slightly forced, but bright nonetheless, smile on his face, "It'll take a lot to bring me down. I'm the last one you should have to worry about."

The two locked eyes and cast each other wishes of a good night's rest, hoping and praying that everything would turn out alright, as a black crow sat above them in a tree.


	5. Prompt 5: Star Gazing

"You know," Jaune said, rather out of the blue. "The sky always has looked really nice. We didn't get to see it all that often at Beacon, there were… Complications in Mistral, but… It's just a nice way to decompress, you know."

"That's for certain," Ruby replied. "Too bad Atlas is so cold. You can hardly enjoy the tranquility of it all."

"But being out here with a friend certainly helps take your mind off the chill."

Ruby's eyes went wide in surprise as she looked over towards Jaune. _What did he just say?_ Of course, he was already back in his mind, probably not realizing what he'd said.

"Right…" she started. "Yeah, it always is nice. Patch did have some lovely night skies, but its nothing like this view."

"Yep. Nothing like quite it," Jaune replied, a relaxed smile on his face. "Domremy had some nice skies, but no-one ever really looked at them, especially not in the Arc household. Seven sisters, you know…"

"Yeah, I get that. Yang was loud enough for three, at least. Its why I'd spend a lot of time just looking at the moon. That and trying to see if I could talk to…"

She trailed off, and the implication quickly dawned on the knight. "Hey, its alright Ruby, you don't have to worry anymore. The relics are safe here in Atlas, everything's returning to normal."

"Yeah, I guess it is," she replied. "Thanks, Jaune."

"Hey, what are friends for?" He smiled back, this time laying a hand on her back, causing the girl to go as red as her two namesakes almost instantly.

"Yep," came the quick and flustered reply, "Friends. Nothing better than friends right?"

"And for the record Ruby? There's nothing I'd like more than being friends with you."


	6. Prompt 6: Flirting

"Come on Jaune, put some power into your blocks! Hiya!"

Jaune's head dove under the rim of his shield as Ruby slashed towards him with Crescent Rose's war scythe mode. "Ruby its all about balancing your position! You go full offense and I can just-"

He quickly cut off as he kicked one of her legs out from under her body. She let out a surprised "yikes!" and Petal Burst away. A smirk appeared on Jaune's face as he sheathed Crocea Mors, only to quickly deflect a sniper shot.

"But you see Jaune," Ruby called back, an eye still peering through the scope on her rifle, and a wide toothy smile on her face. "I know how to control the battlefield to my advantage!" she unloaded three more shots towards him, forcing the boy into a retreat. Or so it seemed. Crescent Rose folded back into its compact form, and Ruby leaped down to the ground, a teasing smirk on her face now.

"Come on out Jaune…" she grinned, no small amount of joking threat in her voice.

Irritatingly, Jaune had the gall to laugh at her inability to find him. He'd let off a quick chuckle. leading Ruby into a charge but she would never be anywhere near him by the time of the next chuckle. By the fifth time, it was far past enough. "Jaune Arc, we are supposed to be team-building right now, so get your armored butt out here or I'm gonna- **OOF**!"

Ruby was cut off mid-rant by a flying Jaune flying into her from the side. When her head stopped spinning, she looked up to see her fellow team leader practically pinning her, something Blake or Ren ~~_the dust damned meebs!_~~ would call a Yukadon or something. Ruby's face went as red as her trademark cloak from the sheer embarrassment of it all.

Jaune's confident smirk fell and his own face went bright red as he too realized the rather awkward position both were now in. "We-Well…" he started, looking everywhere but his partner's surprised silver eyes. "This is awkward."

"Yep," Ruby quickly squeaked in reply. The two continued looking everywhere but at each other for the better part of two minutes, and their blushes only grew deeper as a result. As luck would have it, however, as if a cruel joke by the Brother Gods themselves, the worst was yet to pass. Jaune's arms began to wobble, and his torso began to sink.

 _Oh no_ , his mind began to race in shock, worry, and a very small panic. Neither could move from their stunned positions before Jaune crashed down onto Ruby, their faces mere centimeters apart now.

"This is worse", Jaune now squeaked, now directly looking into Ruby's eyes. She was about ready to just Petal Burst away, but there was something... Comforting almost about the current turn of events. She reached out a hand, and built up a reassuring smile.

"Jaune," she slowly started. "I have something I'd like to say. Something I've wanted to say for two years now."

Jaune locked his deep blue eyes with her silver pools, somewhat confused, but also realizing exactly what she was building towards. "Ruby?"

Her outstretched arm made its way to the knights back, and after a comforting pat, slowly pushed him down just enough.

They say happy endings rarely ever happen, but for the rose and her knight, it had all led to this moment. An unspoken union, as they allowed themselves to melt into each other's affections.


	7. Prompt 7: Prom

"I see you're hiding by the punch bowl too?"

Ruby looked over to see Jaune standing next to her. "Yep," she replied, popping the p for emphasis.

"To the socially awkward?" he responded, holding his punch glass out as if for a toast.

"To the socially awkward," Ruby echoed, bumping her glass against his. "You know, given how bad you were going for her, I thought you'd have tried going with Weiss, but she's with that blue-haired kid."

Jaune scoffed. "Hey, he's giving her a nice time here. But what about you, Miss prodigy-entered-the-school-at-15?" he added with a teasing smirk.

Ruby went as red as her cloak would have been. "Turns out that when you only know 7 people, who aren't teachers, it gets tricky to ask someone to a dance."

"Really?" Jaune gaped. "I'd have thought there would be people all around, asking for a dance with you."

"Nope," she replied, again popping the p. "Being 15 surrounded by 17-year-olds is weird enough, but being socially inept is even worse." She put on a small smile as a cover.

"I'll dance with you," Jaune offered with a genuine smile, bringing a shock to the face of Ruby. "You know, team leaders, gotta stick together through the chaos of life right?"

"Yeah, I suppose we do," her eyes casting down to her _lady stilts_. "How does Weiss even stand in these let alone fight in them?"

A chuckle came to Jaune's face. "Pyrrha wears them too, and she never has any trouble. I could ask her if you want."

"Pfft, like that would help," Ruby scoffed. "She's the Invincible Girl, basically a goddess, what kind of advice would she have for little non-special me?"

"Hey." Jaune quickly jumped in. "Don't go discounting yourself like that. You _**are**_ special Ruby, even if it doesn't look like it right now."

He then extended a hand to her, flashing that goofy smile as always. "Shall we dance, Miss Rose?"

A chuckle came to the girl's lips, a sound long-overdue, as she put on a false Atlesian accent. "Why yes, of course, Mr. Arc, I simply would love to." She took his hand in hers, and wrapped her arm around his waist, smiling the whole way, as a peppy little song came on.

_Baby! It's time to make up your mind! I think- That tonight is when our stars align!_

_Honey! Right now we leave the doubt behind! Take my hand cause you and I are gonna_

_Shine!_


End file.
